Reincarnation
by MnC21
Summary: To some people she was just a memory, a past existence. Not to him. To him she was someone worth living for. To him she was another person worthy of the title 'God of Death'. To him she was his best friend, but now she's in the ground with a headstone to mark her resting spot. People who are gone won't be coming back, no matter how much you cry, wish, scream, beg or plead... Right?


Hello Everyone, MnC21 speaking (writing) here. I wrote a HitsuSaku fiction entitled "Different Life's, Same Love". I realized that my writing is too far away from a good fiction since it contains many grammatical mistakes, has a messy plot, too many dialogues, lack of description/explanation, and so on. Therefore, I want to rewrite it with some changes under the new title "Reincarnation". Thanks to my beta-reader: Female Itachi. Ah, just so you know, I, myself, drew a HitsuSaku picture for this story. Standard disclaimer applied here. I hope you will enjoy this story.

Summary: To some people she was just a memory, a past existence. Not to him. To him she was someone worth living for. To him she was another person worthy of the title 'God of Death'. To him she was his best friend, but now she's in the ground with a headstone to mark her resting spot. People who are gone won't be coming back, no matter how much you cry, wish, scream, beg or plead... Right?

* * *

**Reincarnation**

**Chapter One: The Memory**

_**Seiretei, Soul Society**_

A white haired boy stretched after leaving a tiresome day of work because doing the paperwork for his division was very laborious, especially since no one helped him. If he had known that being a god of death in a captain's rank means he must work on reams of paperwork (because of a certain vice-captain of his being so lazy), the turquoise-eyed boy would have reconsidered again and again about entering the Academy for the Gods of Death.

Well, he never had any intention of entering the Academy actually. Even when his childhood friend - who is now known as the vice-captain of the fifth division - joined the Academy, he still wasn't interested either. Five years after Momo entered the Academy, he met a female death god - who is his vice-captain now. She told him to stop leaking his spiritual pressure and suggest him to train his power. Becoming a god of death was a wise choice, she had said.

Of course, he wasn't sure at first, but he didn't want to end up killing those precious to him with his cold spiritual power, he wouldn't dare think about it. He was in hesitation which made his little crush comfort him by saying that she would also join the Academy. She, Hinamori Sakura, was Momo's older sister and his first - and only - love.

Both he and Sakura have a great potential to be gods of death. He was called the Prodigy Boy of Soul Society, while Sakura the Prodigy Girl. They had their first year in the Academy with so many pairs of eyes focused on them in awe. However, only one of them graduated alive.

The period prior to his graduation was the worst time on the young prodigy's life. He was forced to fight his best friend who had the same zanpakuto as him so that it could be decided who the wielder of Hyorinmaru should be. At that time, he still had his pink haired crush to comfort him. She was the only one he didn't mind letting his pride fall for because the emerald eyed girl was the only one who understood and cared him so much.

He counted that there were two times he cried in his entire lifetime. The first was on Kusaka's death; the second was on her death. Those deaths were all caused by the Soul Society's Central 46 Council and he sometimes felt like regret for becoming a god of death. Yet, whenever he wanted to end his life, he remembered Sakura asking him to live a life in an exchange for her's. And he promised that to her as her dying wish.

Remembering her made the young captain sigh. Indeed, the memory of her would never be able to disappear from his mind. He decided to visit her grave then, which he always did whenever the snow haired death god remembered her first love.

On the way to the cemetery, he heard his name being called so he turned his head to the source of sound that was calling his name. There, he saw his childhood friend running toward him. As she was only a meter length from him, she stopped to catch her breath. Once she had caught it, she asked, "Visiting nee-chan's grave? Count me in." Seeing a nod as his only respond, the two walked their way to the cemetery.

Neither one of them spoke during the way causing a long awkward silence between them. When they arrived, Momo saw her childhood friend revealing a soft sad expression on his handsome face. She was about to call his name when he folded his hands to say a prayer.

Few more seconds of staring at him, the brown eyed girl decided to do the same. She closed her eyes and prayed. She wished for a better afterlife for her beloved sister. As she finished mourning, she found her cheeks were wet in streams of tears. She immediately wiped then away.

As she looked back to the white haired boy beside her, she saw a very sad and lost expression on his face, but no tears. She just realized that she_never_saw him cry, not even on her sister's funeral day. But she knew that the day her sister died, he must have cried hard. Momo still remembered she found her sister dead in Toshiro's arms. He wasn't crying when she arrived, but the dark haired girl could see his cheeks were wet in mix of tears and blood. It was the messiest side of him she had ever seen.

She also memorized at that time, she was screaming like a mad person, asking him so many questions about how on earth her sister could die and he just said nothing in response. Frustrated, she blamed him for her sister's death in one sentence of her screaming. The lieutenant of the fifth division now regretted what she did at that time. She really didn't think of _his_feelings when Sakura died. Oh, how she did regret it now.

She had apologized for what she said about a month after that terrible incident. Momo remembered him nodding and saying 'it's okay' in a cold expression. It also made her realized that he became much colder in attitude. The ice/water element type of zanpakuto wielder is such an introvert person who wouldn't share his sadness to anyone, even to her.

"Hitsugaya-kun," she called.

As if knowing what she wanted to say, he said, "I will stay here. You may go back early if you wish, Hinamori."

She saw him for a while and a heavy sigh escaped her lips, "Alright, I am leaving, now. See you later…"

Again, she only saw a nod as the only response. Momo walked away then. Few meters of walking, she glanced back to the still mourning boy. She felt so uncomfortable. She always had this feeling ever since her sister died. She knew that her sister and his childhood friend had strong bond with each another. She felt so jealous to her sister. She did hate this feeling, but she couldn't hate her sister. "Sakura-nee-chan…If only you didn't die…"

~xXx~

The next morning Momo had a visit from the vice-captain of the tenth division. The blonde woman showed so much enthusiasm of meeting her. She demanded a private chat which caused the dark haired girl to blink in surprise. Once they were inside a private room, Rangiku started talking in concern and complaining about what she witnessed last night.

The conversation began with a pout expression in the blonde's face as she told Momo about her captain being so uptight and forbid any sake from the tenth division. The vice-captain of the fifth division only laughed sheepishly at that.

She didn't surrender to her captain, Rangiku told Momo. So she searched for the sake her captain had taken in every possible hidden place in her division. What surprised her was: while doing so, Rangiku found a picture of a young girl in a drawer of her captain desk. Well, since she was too lazy to do paperwork, she never came closer to the desk.

As Rangiku showed the picture, Momo flinched and later fell to her knees. This made the blonde woman surprised, especially that the brown eyed girl was suddenly in tears, whispering "Sakura-nee-chan…"

Hot tears started to cascade down her cheeks and they were unstoppable. Not knowing what was going on actually, Rangiku just managed to bring the sobbing girl into a comforting hug.

When the situation became better, as Momo could now control herself, she began telling her about her sister. She talked about everything, letting the burden inside her heart get out. And, she was thankful as Rangiku was a very nice, comforting woman. She felt so much better and she realized that she really was not able to hate her sister.

~xXx~

_**Shinobi World**_

A long pink haired girl about the age of fifteen was walking on the snowy road. She stopped and sat at a bench there. Touching the snow flakes, she closed her eyes. She enjoyed the cold and déjà vu sensation that filled her mind. She stayed there for a long time.

"It's cold out here, you know." called a baritone voice that interrupted her daydreaming.

"Yeah, I know, but it doesn't snow in Konoha. So I want to stay here, just for a little while," the emerald eyed girl replied, "Besides, I am done making antidotes for the poisoned villagers. Can't I have a break?"

"Sure, you can." The man said as he managed to sit beside the medic nin. He took his Icha Icha Paradise novel and started reading it. The two ninjas are from Konohagakure, the hidden village in the Land of Fire. They were being sent for a mission in the snow village.

"Ne, Kakashi…" the girl called him, letting her head to rest on the man's shoulder. Again, she closed her eyes. The masked man beside her is actually her shinobi sensei, but they are so close to each other that the young girl leaves out the suffix '-sensei'. Instead, she calls him with his first name only. Sometimes, she adds suffix '–kun'.

"Feeling déjà vu again?" he questioned her. Ever since their first meeting, Sakura had always had this déjà vu feeling toward him. He remembered she asked him whether or not they had met before he introduced himself as the team leader/sensei of Team Seven.

Kakashi didn't hear her answer, yet he felt Sakura nod. The masked ninja only sighed. His female student already told him that he reminded her of someone so special, so precious to her, someone that has existed in her mind all her life that she called "Shiro-kun". This memory of her "Shiro-kun" has never left Sakura's mind.

~xXx~

To Be Continued

~xXx~

Chapter one's rewrite is now completed. Well, I make many changes as I try to reduce dialogues and add the real conflict here. I wish this rewritten story doesn't disappoint you. Err, review please?

Thanks for reading.

Warm regards,

MnC21


End file.
